


Classified

by Lowkeyenvy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Tom Hiddleston Fandom - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkeyenvy/pseuds/Lowkeyenvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kissed her in the train station, left his coat with her, and disappeared. Who was he? She ran ideas through her mind trying to figure him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classified

Beeeeep! Beeeeep! Beeeeep! Beeeeep!

Consciousness stirred me, pulling me away from the comfort of sweet bliss. I clutched the warm sheets between my fingers, and yanked them up over my head, trying to block out the annoying sound of the alarm beside me. Sighing heavily, I blindly reached one arm out from under the sheets, feeling around for the alarm. The sharp cornered rectangle clashed with my hand and I lightly pounded my palm overtop of it, searching for the off button.

Silence. Finally.

It was three in the morning and any normal person should and would be sleeping. However for me, duty called. The charming little coffee bar, I worked at would be lit up for business with lines out the door in precisely two hours. I could already picture the white lights that spelled out The Attendant, flickering on at exactly 5 A.M. in my mind, just as they did every morning.

Just the thought of it made me grip the sheets tighter and bury my face into the pillow. I was never a morning person, but with the winter season just around the corner, I was expected to come in four hours earlier than usual to help with the growing customer traffic.

I peeked one eye open to steal a quick glance at the clock. The red numbers glowed, reading; 3:03. Groaning, I threw the sheets off of me and sat up. I rubbed my eyes aimlessly and searched the nightstand for my contact case. Gently, I popped the left one in first, followed by the right. My vision because crystal clear, waking me up a little more.

Clicking on the lamp, I swung my legs over the bed, feeling the plush of soft carpet suddenly beneath my feet. I pushed myself up and walked over to the dresser that was across the room. Opening the first drawer, I pulled out a gray bra and black pair of panties. Who actually matches their underwear anymore?

Closing it, I moved on to the one below it and pull out a folded pair of black dress pants. A yawn escaped my mouth as I closed the drawer and then walked to the other side of the room.

Flipping on a light switch, I stepped in my closet and skimmed the row of long sleeved shirts. I brushed my fingers past each one of them until I came across a white button up. Sliding it of its hanger, I blew a strand of hair out of my face. Flicking the light off, I held the small pile of clothes in my left arm.

I made my way towards the bathroom, casually picking up a folded purple towel that rested on top of the dresser.

After my shower, I expected to be more awake, but the hot water did nothing but make my eyes even more heavy. I suddenly wished that I had gone to bed sooner last night, rather than staying up to catch up on the latest episode of Scandal.

I got dressed quickly and ruffled a hand through my long brown hair as I blow dried it. I couldn’t find the energy to use my flat iron afterwards. Letting out a small yawn, I ran a hand through the now dry, wavy strands. The waves fell down to the top of my rib cage. I brushed my teeth and applied a small amount of eye liner and mascara before exiting the bathroom.

The clock now read; 4:06. I had exactly four minutes to be out the door if I wanted to catch the subway.

I sat on the edge of my bed and slipped on a pair of black flats. I then stood up and picked up my black cardigan off a chair that I had thrown it onto the night before. I shrugged it over my shoulders, picked my purse up off the small table beside my door and left.

Deciding against the elevator today, I hurried down four flights of stairs to the apartment complex’s main lobby. “Early morning, Miss. Jameson?” Roger, the lobby door keeper, opened one of the glass doors for me, giving me a cheeky smile.

“Yes, of course. The Attendant is officially open for business at five o’clock sharp till the end of the winter season.” I returned his smile.

“Be sure to bring me a scone back, won’t you?” He called after as I stepped outside onto the sidewalk of London. I turned to give him another smile, “You got it,” before walking off towards the left.

As I walked up the sidewalk to one of the corners of the street, I felt a small drop of water hit the top of my head. Looking up, I cursed silently at the dark gray clouds above. No, no, no. Please don’t rain. At least wait until I make it to the subway entrance.

Stepping up my pace, I hurried down the sidewalk, seeing the subway entrance in view.

I reached the underground station and boarded my train with about ten other people. Monday mornings were always the busiest in the city. Glancing at my watch slightly, I gripped the handhold as the train made its way through the tunnel. Personally, I always loved riding the subway. Part of the reason I enjoyed it so much was because I liked to study the people surrounding me. I made up stories in my head about who they were and where they were going. There were so many different kinds of people who took the subway, as if there was a new one every day, and my creative imagination would run wild.

With each passing step, the subway became more and more crowded. I found myself squeezed between two people as the door opened to let in a few more passengers. It was a good thing I wouldn’t be on too much longer, this crowd would make anyone feel claustrophobic. Checking my watch again, I figured I had two minutes until the train would reach my destination. Pulling my purse tighter on my shoulder, I averted my eyes around the crowd to find a way to get out once the doors opened.

Before I could take a step, I felt a hand grab my free one, and I jumped slightly. Looking first to my hand, and then up, my eyes fell on a tall, ginger haired man. His hair was pushed back perfectly on the top of his head in loose waves, and I could see a small strand had fallen onto the collar of his smokey grey trench-coat. He was very tall and his piercing blue eyes were intimidating. I had to pull my focus away from his face to realize the tight grip his hand had on mine. I frowned, trying to pull away, “Um, excuse me—“

“Play along. I’m being followed.”

“Wha—“

“Please.”

The way he said ‘please’ caught my attention. I glanced up at him as he gazed back, and found myself starring directly into his eyes. They seemed deep and endless, and only when he looked away did I find myself able to look away. The subway grew closer to my stop, I glanced nervously back at him.

“My stop is next.”

The train slowed, and he placed his hands on either side of me, and shoved me outside with the rest of the crowd. Taking off his coat, I found the wool material thrown over top of my shoulders. He pulled the hood up over my head, hiding my face from any potential onlookers. Despite the fact that I was standing on the platform outside of the train, he stood only a foot away from the subway.

“It’s raining outside, take this and keep dry.”

I was confused, especially when the large hood was deliberately pulled over my head to hide my face.

“Make sure that you leave quickly and go straight home. They’ll follow me for a while, and I’ll lead them away.”

“Wait I can’t jus—“

He stepped forward, gripping the fabric on either side of the hood, and leaned down to kiss me. Anyone watching would have assumed we were dating, or lovers, or in some sort of relationship. His mouth played gently over mine, parting my lips, and my eyes slid close as I tasted him. He tasted like mint, and smelled like cedar and spring rain. There was a beep of warning from the subway, alerting to the crowd that the doors would be closing soon, and he eased away. I stared at him with wide eyes as he stepped backward into the train.

“Thank you,” he murmured to me.

I couldn’t pull my eyes away from him. What just happened? I couldn’t find the right words to even describe it and wrap my mind around it. He gave me a small smirk that almost looked teasing. The doors shut, and I watched as the train shot off down the tunnel.

For a few moments, I simply stood on the platform and stared, holding the jacket tightly around me. Part of me really didn’t know what to do. Should I feel bothered that some stranger just kissed me on the subway? I suppose crazier things have happened. I finally willed myself to turn around, and I walked up the steps towards downtown London. It was raining so hard, that I pulled the coat tighter.

‘Make sure that you leave quickly and go straight home.’ His demand echoed in the back of my mind. I couldn’t go home, I had a job I was expected to be at. Why was he so persistent that I go straight home? Who was he running from? The thought made me stop and turn to look back over my shoulder. No one looked out of the ordinary. I was surrounded by early morning commuters who looked as if they couldn’t be bothered by anything or anyone, including myself.

With a shrug, I headed down the sidewalk to work.

_______________________________________________________________________

The alarm went off on Saturday morning, and I cursed and slammed the button. Usually, I would remember to turn off the alarm and sleep in, but I had forgotten. Sitting up, I knew I was too awake to go back to sleep.

The coffee pot was bubbling, and I glanced over at the chair in the kitchen to see the smokey grey coat. I hadn’t known what to do with it when I had reached my flat Monday night, and figured I would set it aside and think about it later. I walked over to it with my cup of coffee, and looked through the pockets. Nothing. Of course. If he was running from someone, why would he leave behind anything that would help me figure out who he was? I sat down at the table across from it, sipping my coffee.

I couldn’t just keep some strange man’s jacket. But I hadn’t come across him on the subway since.

Who was he? My brain started to wander a bit. Who had he been running from? I thought back to what he was wearing underneath the jacket. A black long sleeved thermal shirt, jeans, and running shoes. His casual clothes indicated that he was either dressed for comfort or easy movement. He could have been running from an estranged ex, or a psychotic girlfriend. He could have been on the run from some sort of criminal, or a secret agent in a hurry to stop a disastrous crime. I chuckled at the thought of that one. But what was the point of covering my face with the jacket’s hood? To hide my face from someone who might do ill to me if they saw me with him?

The kiss, however, was by far the most confusing to me. Had it been a cover or a distraction? He had needed someone to think that he wasn’t alone, that he was just some guy escorting his girlfriend in the subway. But then what was the reasoning for the hood covering my face?

“Ugh,” I groaned in frustration and rubbed the corners of my temple. What a joke. I needed to just stop thinking about this guy. What happened was a once in a lifetime thing and surely, I wouldn’t see him again.

_______________________________________________________________________

The following Monday morning, I stood in the subway once again, holding on to the metal pole. The crowd was just as big as it always was. There were still a good number of stops before mine, so I really didn’t mind being buried in the middle of the sea of people. Work on Monday was always hard, and I found myself wishing that I had a cup of coffee with me. The subway stopped at the next platform and I stumbled slightly as someone bumped into me.

A hand pressed against my back and held me up steadily.

Turning my head, I found myself staring into the same pair of piercing blue eyes of the man who kissed me only a week prior. Today he was wearing a leather bomber jacket, a hooded sweatshirt, and a pair of dark washed jeans that fit him nicely. His ginger hair was slightly disheveled as if the wind had combed through it. One of his hands found mine on the metal pole and covered it.

He gave me that small smirk again as I stared at him in disbelief.

“Hi,” I managed to grind out.

“Hi.”

Neither one of us said anything more, just stared at each other. The train came to my stop, and he removed his hand from mine. I couldn’t bring myself to leave yet, so I stood on the other side of the threshold, and looked back at him. I had maybe thirty seconds before the doors would close.

“I have your coat,” I called back over the crowd.

“Hold onto it for me,” he replied back.

I gave him an unsure look, “It’s a really nice coat.”

He gave a small shrug, “It’s fine, I’ve got others.”

There was a warning beep, signaling that there would be ten seconds before the doors would close. I opened my mouth to say something, even though I had no idea what it was. Before I could utter a sound, he leaded forward and kissed me.

It wasn’t rushed like the other one, and he wasn’t as tense. His hands lay on the sides of my face as his mouth lazily captured mine, his fingers moving to tangle through my wavy, dark hair. I reached forward to touch him, but he pulled away, leaning back into the train car.

“Wait—what’s your name?” I called to him over the roar of the other subway trains and crowd of commuters. The doors began to close and there was a surprised look on his face. I had caught him off guard.

His surprised expression vanished just as quickly as it came, “I’m afraid that’s classified,” he responded with that small signature smirk.

_______________________________________________________________________

My alarm went off Thursday morning.

It had been a couple of days since I had last saw my mysterious stranger. I found myself wondering about him again. His grey wool coat was hanging on one of the hooks next to the front door of my flat, along with my other jackets. Standing in the kitchen in a big sweater, sweat pants, and a robe, I studied it from across the room.

Why was this guy so intriguing? Who was he and why couldn’t he tell me his name. ‘I’m afraid that’s classified.’ I scoffed at his words. He couldn’t be someone that important.

Perhaps a prince from a foreign land, on the run from a fate he didn’t want? He could be a celebrity in disguise form the press and the public. I shook my head, no, I would know if he was a celebrity with all of the Entertainment Weeklys I read. Could he be some other popular public figure on the run, or just wanting a little freedom from the demands of life? I frowned, wondering if I’d see him again next Monday morning. With an annoyed sigh, I rinsed out my coffee cup and headed to my room to get ready for work.

_______________________________________________________________________

It was Friday, and I found myself smiling. The day had been long and harder than usual at the coffee shop. I was so ready for pizza and a movie. There wasn’t much to do, but I felt like spending the evening alone. Sometimes I would go to the club with friends, or eat out at a restaurant, but tonight I didn’t want to go anywhere.

On the way home on the subway, I was able to find an empty seat on one of the benches, having beat rush hour traffic. I pulled out a copy of The Great Gatsby and began reading.

Several minutes passed by when I heard footsteps and assumed it was someone moving between cars. There was enough space to move around find seats instead of standing. In all of my reading, I wasn’t paying attention, and gasped in a large breath of air when someone grabbed my wrist and yanked me to my feet.

It was him.

“Tom Hiddleston.”

I watched hm wordlessly for a moment, before swatting him in the chest with my book, “Who are you?”

A low chuckle escaped Tom’s mouth, “I just told you, darling.”

“No… I mean, who are you?”

Tom shrugged carelessly, “Who are you?”

I narrowed my eyes at him. So, he was a smartass. “Well… why did you kiss me?”

Slowly, a satisfied smirk spread across Tom’s face, “Which time?”

I scowled at him and he chuckled again in response.

My stop was coming up and I was running out of time to get information out of him. Although, I knew for a fact I wasn’t going to get very much. I was going to have to play his little game if I wanted to know anything.

Raising an eyebrow, I pulled my arm out of his, now more gentle, grasp. I tucked my book into my purse and stepped around him, moving towards the closed train doors. “Wait—“ His hand caught my elbow, “You still have my coat.”

“You said to hold onto it for you,” I challenged.

He seemed taken back by my response, “Well you’ll have to see me again to give it back.”

“Surely we’ll cross paths again,” I said, glancing around the subway train.

The train began to come to a slow as it approached my stop. Tom grinned at me and I knew he was pleased with my retaliation. “Are you at least going to tell me your name?”

Behind me, I heard the train doors slide open as the train came to a stop. I stepped backwards out of the train and gave him my own smirk in response, “I’m sorry, Mr. Hiddleston,” The doors began to close once again and he eyed me carefully, waiting for an answer, “I’m afraid that’s classified.”


End file.
